


No Words

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Even five years after the war, Sirius and Hermione rarely get a chance to relax.





	No Words

Relaxation was a rare opportunity even five years after the war. Everyone's lives seemed to be chaotic. Everyday bodies were being discovered. There was always a funeral to attend. Friends and families needed financial and emotional support. Towns, homes, and businesses were still being rebuilt. Rogue Death Eaters who still wanted revenge were still being captured. Everyone tried to go on as best as they could.   
  
Hermione had become a successful lawyer in the Wizarding World, defending many victims of Voldemort's Second War. She even worked on a few high profile Muggle cases, as well. She made enough money to support herself and to help Sirius out if he was short on Galleons.  
  
Even though Sirius had been cleared of all charges eight years ago, most people would not hire him. Most were still under the assumption that he was a cold blooded murder. He never stayed at one job very long. He often took jobs in Muggle retail stores working as a cashier, but he would always find the job boring with little pay. George offered Sirius a job at the joke shop time after time, but he never accepted it.   
  
Sirius and Hermione had been a couple for three years. At first many complained of how immoral their relationship was. They were never afraid to defend their relationship. It wasn't like they had been madly in love ever since they had met in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius hadn't realized he was attracted to his godson's best friend until Hermione's nineteenth birthday, and he tried with all of his might to repress his feelings toward her. The only person he had admitted his feelings to was Harry. To his surprise, Harry laughed and confessed that he had known for a while. It was also Harry who played match-maker. Sirius and Hermione were always grateful for that.  
  
Today the Weasleys and all of their friends were celebrating the fifth year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. Dinner had yet to be served, so Hermione and Sirius opted to spend time alone by the pond on the Weasley property. Sirius had laid out a blanket for them to lie on. Hermione was curled up against his side in contentment. No words were exchanged. They were perfectly comfortable without them.   
  
Sirius was about to nod off when he felt Hermione shift herself and point towards the sky. "What do you think that one looks like?"  
  
"What does  _what_  look like?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. " _That_  cloud. See where I'm pointing?"   
  
He adjusted himself to see the cloud from her angle. "Well I think it looks like a Hippogriff. You probably think it looks like an otter."  
  
She lightly hit his arm. "How'd you know that?"  
  
He titled his head back as if welcoming the sun onto his face. "Because I know  _everything_  about you."  
  
She sat up, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh really? Care to test that theory?"  
  
He turned toward her, his eyes smiling. "Give me your best shot."  
  
She pondered, her chin resting on her fist. "What was my first word?"  
  
"Potty."  
  
"How many cousins do I have?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"What's my mother's maiden name?"  
  
"Shanis."  
  
"What's my favorite color?"  
  
"Green."  
  
"Who was my favorite teacher at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Moony, I believe."  
  
"What other names were my parents considering to name me?"  
  
"For a boy either Lysander or Iago. For a girl, Regan."  
  
"Big Shakespeare nuts, eh?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Seems so."  
  
"Last question. What does my Boggart turn into?"  
  
"Presently, or while you were in school?"  
  
"Presently."  
  
"Your Boggart turns into me. I'm lying on the ground. My eyes are expressionless. I'm dead."  
  
Hermione was silent, chewing on her lip. Sirius pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Did I pass?"  
  
She smiled, weakly. "Yes, you passed."  
  
Sirius pulled away from her for a second, taking something out of his pant pocket and holding it out to Hermione, who eyed it suspiously. "Go on, take it."  
  
Cautiously she took the tiny velvet green box. Her eyes rose to meet Sirius' who encouraged her to open it. Slowly, she cracked the box open and gasped when she saw what was inside. Delicately, she lifted the pink diamond ring with a gold band. She gazed up at her lover. Sirius gently took the ring from her and got on bended knee, holding the ring out to her. "Hermione, I have been through so much in my life and have never been  _truly_ happy until I became your friend and lover. I never want to let you slip away. I'd  _die_  if you were not with me. You are my other half, my love. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione flung herself onto Sirus, arms around his neck. Sirius gasped when he saw the tears running down her face. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "Hermione, have I upset you?"  
  
She violently shook her head. "No, dummy! I'm…" She sniffled, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "I'm so  _happy_!"   
  
Sirius pulled her body closer to him as they passionately kissed. Hermione thought that she could die kissing him like this. Soon enough, they pulled away for air, chests heaving. Sirius smiled and took Hermione's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. They stared into each others' eyes. They didn't need words. Their love was dense in the air. Their eye contact was broken when they heard Molly announcing that dinner was ready. They stood up and collected the blanket. He firmly grasped her hand and said "Let's give them all a surprise,eh?" They laughed as they walked toward their future.


End file.
